


100 words

by Anatas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatas/pseuds/Anatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Political Correctness

Jack choked his stomach contents back to its place of origin. 

„Breath, Jack, breath. Come on, you´ve seen worse things before.” He tried to convince himself in the futile attempt to get over his nausea, but the sweet smell of decay tingling in his nose only made it worse. 

There were some piteous remains in front of him, which used to be any creature but there wasn´t enough left to say more. 

Jack looked daggers at the archeologist next to him, oh yes Daniel really owed him something. 

“Thank you for your kind invitation to this special feast…it´s an honour


	2. Malfunction

„Technical emergency on level 28“ 

Staring at the catastrophe in front of him, Jack paced up and down uneasily. 

He should have listened to Carters advice about not messing with alien technology – he had already sent three of these machines into the netherworld. 

This time he wouldn´t get out with only a disapproving look from Carter and her mandatory “Sir”.

A “Sir, how did this happen?” brought him back to reality and the problem at hand. 

“Do you by any chance remember those small dollar shaped objects from PX7592?”

“Sir, you can´t throw alien technology in a coffee dispenser!” 

“Apparently”


	3. Mosquito pest

Exhausted Jack crawled into his bed after a trying angling day.   
Just as he tried to conjure up a dream with Sam as protagonist he heard an annoying hum. 

Damn, he hated mosquitoes. They were integrated on his personal popularity scale somewhere between Tok´ra and Goa´uld, on a level with Simmons. 

He jumped out of the bed as if stung by an adder, switched the lights on and armed himself (with his sneaker) in order to eliminate the enemy.   
Unfortunately the insect was nowhere to be seen, so that Jack retreated, but not before he swore vengeance. 

Just you wait!


	4. Mosquito pest II

It had been an exhausting day again but with less angling this time.

He prepared for the next battle with the local mosquito population by sealing off his cabin hermetically with fly screen

Then he had used a whole arsenal of chemical weapons, namely bug repellent, enough to let him consider wearing a gas mask just to be sure not to get poisoned.

Afterwards Jack had finished off the remaining mosquitoes inside.

 

When he woke up with mosquito bites all over his body the next morning, Jack decided to resort to biological weapons.

 

  _I´ll get some fish for the lake!_


End file.
